


Phone Down

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Language, M/M, Songfic, Twaig - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Craig só queria ter um tempo com seu namorado, e um pouco de atenção do maior. Porém, o celular, mais uma vez, atrapalhou tudo.— Ah, Stripe... — abracei o travesseiro — Eu tenho um namorado tão bobo...
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Phone Down

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey!Como vocês devem saber, hoje é aniversário de 3 anos de namoro dos nossos bebês!Resolvi comemorar isso com essa one aqui.  
> Eu realmente não fiz nada muito WOOOOW, afinal, eu me baseei numa música e simplismente fui.  
> O nome da música é "Phone Down - Lost Kings", caso queiram escutar para a dinâmica da one, eu aconselho demais.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Olhei para o loiro por alguns segundos, o quarto estava escuro, mas óbviamente os olhos dele brilhavam junto com os adesivos de estrela colados no teto.

— GAH!Craig, isso não é certo...E se os seus pais descobrirem que eu estou aqui ?Eu tô ferrado! — ele sussurrou, nervosamente.

— Eu te ajudo a fugir pela janela caso eles venham...

— Estamos no segundo andar, cara!Eu vou morrer!

— Então eu escondo você no meu armário.

— Eu não vou caber lá!

— Huh, então...

— É melhor eu ir embora. — ele se levantou da cama, e eu me sentei, o puxando pela mão.

— Por favor, honey...O castigo é um saco, não quero ficar sozinho aqui...

— Ugh, Craig... — o loiro se sentou na cama, e eu o abraçei de lado, apoiando minha cabeça sobre seu ombro.

— Obrigado. — sussurrei, ouvindo-o dar um suspiro. Então fechei os olhos, aproveitando o calor que o corpo dele emanava.

_This room's so quiet_

_I can hear the sound of silence_

_Right here in your arms_

_And I'm falling asleep to your heartbeat_

— Tweek... — ainda de olhos fechados, chamei-o, acariciando o cabelo dele com uma mão.

— Nghh... — sorri, esse barulho dele era tão fofo, tudo que ele fazia era fofo. Abri os olhos e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. O loiro abriu um sorrisinho, e me puxou delicadamente, me dando um beijo calmo.

O Tweek era de fato um namorado incrível. Eu não faço idéia de como ele aprendeu a beijar dessa forma, mas era viciante. E eu amava isso. Me perguntava como poderiam gostar de cigarros ou bebidas, eu nunca precisei de coisas assim, afinal, eu tinha Tweek, e ele era meu vício preferido.

Assim que acabou o beijo, me deitei na cama, o puxando comigo. Comecei outro beijo, e ele o cortou rapidamente, procurando ar.

— Craig, tenha calma!Eu não tenho tanto oxigênio! — ele reclamou, me olhando como um tomate. Eu ri fraco, acariciando as costas dele, o que o fez revirar os olhos.

— Desculpa...

_It's just you and I_

_Shadows in the passing headlights_

_And I think for a moment_

_You won't let go of me_

— Huuh... — ele me beijou novamente, e então, colou as testas.

— Sabe, se meus pais descobrirem que você ta aqui, eu não me importo...

— Mas seu castigo vai dobrar, e você não vai poder sair comigo e com os caras.

— Huh...Então eu me importo. — eu ri fraco, o encarando. Tweek abriu um sorriso pequeno. Ao menos eu podia ter esses momentos com ele, sem ninguém para nos irritar ou ficar fazendo piadinhas sobre sexo gay e tudo...E nessa última parte, me refiro a Clyde, claro, ultimamente, ele anda lendo muitas histórias na internet, isso tem estragado a cabeça do coitado. Tweek mordeu meu pescoço, me fazendo soltar um gemido baixo. — T-Tweek!

— Ah, desculpa! — ele saiu de cima de mim, e se deitou do meu lado, virando de costas, arqueei uma sobrancelha, notando que ele puxou algo da cômoda.

But suddenly that bright blue

Is glowing in this dark room

You turn away like I'm not here at all

— Tweek, o que você... — me apoiei nele, olhando o que ele estava fazendo por cima. — Tweek!

— GAH! — ele puxou uma nova aba no aparelho, e o desligou.

— Você ta brincando ?!Você me deixou de lado para pegar o celular ?! — quase gritei, irritado. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto dele.

— Eu...Ughh!

— Larga essa porra de telefone, Tweek!Eu to literalmente do teu lado! — apontei para mim mesmo, indignado. — Você ta me trocando pra ficar no Twitter de novo ?

— Claro que não! — ele desviou o olhar — Eu só...

— Está falando com alguém ?Tweek, deixe-me ver!

— Não! — ele fez bico, me empurrando novamente. Fechei a cara, cruzando os braços. O que ele estava tentando esconder ?!

_Why don't you put that fucking phone down ?_

_Darling, so we could be alone now_

_Can't you just be here when the lights go out_

_Why don't you ever put that phone down ?_

Dei mais uma olhada nele, a luz clara ainda era visível, e o foco de Tweek também, afinal, ele estava um pouco encolhido na cama.

— Grr... — mordi os lábios, tirando o chullo azul e o colocando sobre o abajur que tinha do lado, então cutuquei as costas do garoto.

— O quê, Craig ? — ele nem se virou, mas eu me aproximei mais dele, tentando o mostrar que estava sem meu inseparável chullo. Eu sei que ele ama quando estou sem...

— Tweek... — tentei fazê-lo se virar, mas nada. Então bufei, deitando e olhando pro teto de novo. É rude ficar na cama de alguém mexendo no celular, ainda mais quando o dono da cama quer atenção!

_What could be so goddamn important_

_That it can't wait until the morning?_

_You got me right here with my clothes off now_

_Why don't you put that fucking phone down?_

Tirei a jaqueta, a jogango para longe, com a intenção realmente de fazer algum barulho. E de fato, consegui fazê-lo olhar para o lugar que joguei a peça de roupa. Com a distração dele, peguei o celular rapidamente.

— CRAIG! — ele tentou pegar o telefone de novo, enquanto eu deslizava o dedo rapidamente. Abri a última conversa dele que era com...Red ?

— Você ta falando com a minha prima ?!Por quê ?! — assim que eu iria subir a conversa, ele tirou o celular rapidamente da minha mão, consegui apenas ler um "Faça assim...".

— N-Não te interessa! — ele jogou o celular para um amontoado de roupas que tinha no quarto. Encarei-o por alguns segundos, ele estava vermelho, e mais nervoso que o normal.

— Você ta estranho desde que pegou esse celular, qual foi ?O que você que — ele me interrompeu com um beijo, que eu retribui confuso. Eu não sei porque ainda tento entender o Tweek, ele é uma caixinha de surpresas, acho que nunca vou o entender completamente.

_Yeah, the first thing you do_

_Is when I reach out my hand to touch you_

_Are you hiding something from me?_

_Cause you moved when I get close_

Coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, o aproximando mais de mim. O loiro parou o beijo, abaixando a cabeça e mordendo meu pescoço levemente, segurei um gemido mordendo os lábios. Eu realmente não sei o que deu no Tweek, mas eu gostei. Ele passou uma mão por uma perna minha, apertando minha coxa, o que me fez fechar os olhos

— Twe... — falei perto de seu ouvido, sentindo meu rosto esquentar, estava tão sem jeito, era uma situação vergonhosa.

— N-Ngh shh, Craig... — ele disse com a voz rouca, me beijando mais uma vez. Pude sentir a mão do loiro escorregar até a minha calça, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, a porta bateu com força.

— Aha, eu sabia! — os nossos olhares foram diretamente para a garota ruiva na porta, que tinha um sorriso maldoso.

— Patricia! — gritei, vermelho, e a mandei o dedo médio. Tweek saiu rapidamente de cima de mim, e eu me sentei na cama. Amaldiçoei minha irmã mentalmente por atrapalhar meu momento.

— O que está acontecen... — minha mãe apareceu na porta, junto com meu pai, e seu rosto avermelhou...Acho que eu me fudi.

— Craigory Tucker!

— ...Meu nome. — sorri inocentemente, recebendo olhares irritados de todos no local, até mesmo de Tweek.

**[Quebra de tempo]**

Eu estava no meu quarto, dessa vez, sozinho. Suspirei. Talvez o fato de eu tentar persuadir meus pais tenha complicado as coisas...Mas eu tentei, é isso que importa.

Continuei a olhar o teto, pensando nas coisas de mais cedo. Mesmo que Tweek estivesse nervoso, ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo...Como ?Nós nunca tivemos algo assim antes e...Bem, eu acho que ele não me traiu...Acho...

Ouvi um barulho de notificação no quarto, além de notar a luz azul acender no pequeno monte de roupa suja. Me levantei e me aproximei devagar, pegando o celular. Óbvio que Tweek tinha o esquecido, ele saiu como um jato daqui. Pensei por uns segundos...

É muito errado ler as conversas do seu namorado ?

...Bem, talvez, não me importo. Desbloqueei o aparelho rapidamente, dando um sorriso ao ver a foto de fundo do garoto, era uma foto onde eu estava com Stripe...Cara, eu não sai bem nessa foto...

Abri a conversa com minha prima, subindo um pouco.

**[Mensagens on]**

Ruiva: Twe, você tem que tomar alguma iniciativa!Meu primo é um idiota, você vai morrer esperando para que ele te peça algo.

Loiro: Mas e se ele não quiser ?!Eu não quero forçá-lo a nada!!

Ruiva: Meu primo não querendo te dar ?Hah, me faça rir XD

Loiro: Isso não tem graça, Red!

Ruiva: Olha, o Kevin vai chegar daqui a pouco aqui em casa e...Eu preciso ir, mas faça o seguinte...

**[Mensagens off]**

E o resto eram mensagens bobas, como "fique por cima dele", ou coisas do gênero. Dei uma risada fraca, Tweek ignorou todos os conselhos dela, afinal, ele jogou o celular naquela última mensagem...Ainda sim, ele fez o que ela disse...Tweek provavelmente anda lendo histórias na internet com Clyde, com certeza.

Desliguei o celular, sorrindo igual um idiota, então o deixei sobre a cômoda, irei devolve-lo para Tweek amanhã, na escola. Por fim, deitei na cama, observando Stripe, que estava calmo em sua gaiola.

— Ah, Stripe... — abracei o travesseiro — Eu tenho um namorado tão bobo...


End file.
